Fantastic Four (team)
The Fantastic Four are a team of adventurers, using their combined powers against tyrants. History ''Fantastic Four When childhood friend's Reed Richards and Ben Grimm, who had worked together on a prototype teleporter since their childhood, eventually attracted the attention of Dr. Franklin Storm, director of the Baxter Institute, a government-sponsored research institute for young prodigies. Reed was recruited to join them and aid Storm's children, scientist Sue Storm and technician Johnny Storm into completing a "Quantum Gate" designed by Storm's wayward protégé, Victor von Doom, who begrudgingly agreed to help. The experiment was successful and the facility's supervisor, Dr. Harvey Allen, assembled a group of astronauts to venture into a parallel dimension known as "Planet Zero". Disappointed at being denied the chance to join the expedition, Reed, Johnny and Victor recruited Ben to help them commandeer the Quantum Gate and embarked on an unsanctioned voyage to Planet Zero, which they learned was a world filled with otherworldly substances. Victor attempted to collect a sample of the substances, causing the entire structure they're on to collapse and the ground to erupt with a green lava-like substance. Reed, Johnny, and Ben returned to their shuttle just as Sue brought them back to Earth. However, Victor was left behind after he fell into the collapsing landscape. The machine exploded, altering Reed, Sue, Johnny and Ben on a molecular-genetic level, affording them super-human conditions and abilities beyond their control. Reed gained the ability to stretch his limbs, Johnny gained the ability to burst into flames, Ben was transformed into a bulking rock-like creature with super strength and Sue gained the ability to project force fields and turn herself and other people invisible. They were then placed in government custody and confinement to be studied and have their conditions and abilities tested. Blaming himself for the accident, Reed escaped the facility and became a fugitive while desperately trying to find a cure. One year later, Reed was located in Central America by Sue and captured by Ben, who had become a military asset along with Johnny and Sue. Johnny and Sue had been outfitted with specialized suits, one of which Reed later receives, designed to keep up with their conditions and abilities and to help them stabilize, control and contain their abilities. Reed was brought to Area 57, where Dr. Allen conscripted him to open another portal to Planet Zero in exchange for giving Reed the necessary resources to find a cure. Arriving in Planet Zero, Dr. Allen's explorers found Victor, who had been fused to his spacesuit and can now control the elements, as well as having telekinetic abilities and brought him back to Earth. Driven insane by the experience and believing the human race needed to be destroyed so he could rebuild Planet Zero in his image, Victor escaped, killing scientists and soldiers in the base including Dr. Allen and Professor Storm. Victor returned to Planet Zero using the Quantum Gate, with Ben, Johnny, Reed and Sue in pursuit. On Planet Zero, Victor activated a portal, using a structure he made while in the realm, that began consuming the landscape of the Earth. He was confronted by the four and, after a destructive battle, Ben punched Victor into the portal's energy beam, disintegrating him while Johnny closed the portal. Returning to Earth, the group was rewarded for their heroics by being given a new base of operations by the United States military. Known members *Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (leader) *Sue Storm/Invisible Woman *Ben Grimm/Thing *Johnny Storm/Human Torch Known enemies *Victor von Doom/Dr. Doom Behind the scenes ''To be added Trivia *The Fantastic Four get their powers from Planet Zero and the Quantum Gate instead of Cosmic Radiation in this continuity. *Reed is the one to come up with the team's name. *The name is never actually said aloud, as the camera cuts before Reed has a chance to say it at the very end. Gallery The-fantastic-four textless.jpg Fantastic Four Textless Poster.jpg Fantastic_Four_2015.jpeg The-fantastic-four-26.jpg Fantastic Four 2015.jpg Fantastic_Four new.jpg MisterfantasticSuit.jpg Human-torchsuit.jpg Invisblewomansuit.jpg Benjamin_Grimm_(Earth-TRN554).png Category:Superhero teams Category:Fantastic Four (2015) culture Category:Superhumans